Demon Slayer
Dettagli Walkthrough Dietro il compenso di 1 coin, la zingara predirrà il tuo futuro: ti vedrà impegnato a combattere contro un potente demone di nome Delrith, già evocato durante l'Età Quinta e sconfitto dall'eroe Wally. Ti dirà che una setta di dark wizards sta cercando di evocare nuovamente Delrith. Hai bisogno della Silverlight, così ti manderà da Sir Prysin a chiedere aiuto. Prima di andare, chiedile "How did Wally defeat Delrith?" e vedrai un filmato di Wally che sconfigge Delrith, scacciandolo poi con un incantesimo. Segnalo su carta, perché varia da giocatore a giocatore. Sono cinque parole differenti, ordinate in modo casuale. Poiché alcune possono essere ripetute, esistono più di 125 permutazioni possibili. Se dimentichi l'incantesimo, parla di nuovo con la zingara in qualsiasi punto della quest, te lo ripeterà. Vai al Varrock Castle, troverai Sir Prysin nella seconda stanza ad ovest. Digli che ti ha mandato la zingara e chiedi della Silverlight, l'arma necessaria per uccidere Delrith. Ti risponderà che è tenuta ben nascosta per i suoi poteri: avrà bisogno di 3 chiavi per aprire la custodia in cui è conservata. La prima chiave Nell'angolo nord-ovest del castello c'è una rampa di scale. Salile 2 volte e raggiungerai la stanza di Captain Rovin. Digli che un demone è in procinto di invadere la città, che lo devi sconfiggere e hai quindi bisogno della sua Silverlight key. Seleziona l'opzione: "Sir Prysin said you would give me the key", poi quella:"Then why did he give you the key?". Dopo aver sottolineato la goffagine di Sir Prysin, te la consegnerà. Non senza un po' di discussioni, comunque. La seconda chiave La chiave è incastrata in un tombino dietro la cucina del castello. Prendi un bucket o un jug e riempilo d'acqua ad una qualsiasi water source: il lavello della cucina è vicino e comodo. Se non hai un secchio, ne troverai uno al piano superiore oppure all'esterno della cucina, davanti al tombino. Usa il bucket of water sulla grata e la chiave sarà trascinata giù nelle fogne. Entra nelle Varrock sewers usando la botola immediatamente ad est del torrione del castello. Segui il sentiero nord-ovest finché non arriverai ad un rigagnolo, cerca nelle vicinanze. Troverai una rusty key a terra, a lato degli scheletri, sotto un cumulo di fango. Raccoglila. La chiave non è segnata sulla minimap. La terza chiave Procurati 25 bones normali e unnoted . Puoi acquistarle al Grand Exchange o uccidere praticamente qualsiasi mostro e prenderne le ossa. I Wizards alla Wizard's Tower sono consigliabili per risparmiare tempo e soldi. Recati alla Wizards' Tower, a sud di Draynor Village. Sali al primo piano della torre e parla con il Mago Traiborn. Chiedigli della chiave, vorrà 25 ossa non noted. Dagliele e lui eseguirà un rituale, per poi consegnarti la terza chiave. Il combattimento con Delrith Ritorna al Varrock Castle e consegna le 3 chiavi a Sir Prysin. Ti darà la spada. Ora che hai la Silverlight, è arrivato il momento di scacciare Delrith. Vai in banca e ritira del cibo, potions e l'armour che desideri usare per il combattimento: sono preferibili quelle con una buona magic defence, tipo le leather armours. Assicurati di impugnare la Silverlight e dirigiti al cerchio di pietre immediatamente a sud-est dell'ingresso sud di Varrock, lì troverai i Dark Wizards. Seguirà una breve cutscene che mostra 3 dark wizards e Denath mentre evocano Delrith, un alto demone, rosso con strisce nere. Denath ti noterà e scapperà via. Questa zona è single-combat per cui, appena finisce la cutscene, affrettati ad attaccare Delrith, ignorando i dark wizards. Il demone ha combat level pari a 27, cosa che può intimidire i giocatori di basso livello. Ha 70 lifepoints e può colpire per un massimo di 30 LP. La maggiorparte dei giocatori, se non tutti, dovrebbe avere poche difficoltà a sconfiggerlo. Non puoi attaccare Delrith con magic o range attack. La maggiorparte dei giocatori sarà in grado di sconfiggere Delrith con un solo colpo. Se però dovessi ritrovarti con pochi LP, puoi abbandonare il combattimento ed entrare nella prima casa a destra in Varrock, per poi uscirne dall'altra porta: c'è un campo di cavoli. Se dovessi morire, torna da Sir Prysin: ti darà un'altra Silverlight gratis, ma solo per questa volta. Una volta sconfitto, Delrith stramazzerà al suolo e un prompt ti chiederà l'incantesimo. Scegli quello che ti ha insegnato la Gypsy all'inizio della quest (la formula è random, se non la ricordi, chiedigliela di nuovo) e il demone sarà esiliato da questa dimensione. Se scegli l'incantesimo errato, Delrith si riprenderà e dovrai sconfiggerlo da capo. Ricompensa *3 Quest Points. *La Silverlight. Se dovessi perderla, potrai acquistarne un'altra da Sir Pyrsin per 500 coins. Puoi anche venderla al Wise Old Man di Draynor Village per 80 coins. La spada, avendo potenti proprietà magiche, si dimostra utile specialmente contro le creature demoniache. *Se sei membro, puoi parlare con Historian Minas al Varrock Museum: riceverai 5 Kudos e il museo allestirà un espositore per la Silverlight. Trivia * Denath appare brevemente in una cutscene di questa Quest. Quando ti vede con la Silverlight, borbotta che non dovresti esser lì e svanisce. * Questa fu la prima cutscene di RuneScape 2 Beta e non ebbe l'impatto sperato da Jagex. * Demon Slayer è stata una delle 6 quests disponibili all'epoca del lancio di RuneScape. * Prima che fosse modificato il combattimento, la scontro con Delrith non aveva luogo in un campo di battaglia isolato. Delrith era invece già evocato ed era visibile a chiunque prima di iniziare Demon Slayer, ma poteva essere combattuto solo quando previsto dalla quest. Dopo averla completata, Delrith continuava a gironzolare attorno al cerchio di pietre ma non poteva più essere attaccato. * Nella cutscene in cui Wally esilia Delrith, Wally impugna la Silverlight come fosse una two-handed sword. * Poiché Delrith ha solo 70 LP, un giocatore di lvl 3 potrebbe finire la quest senza avanzare di alcun livello nei combat skills, ma non senza un po' di rischio o impegno. * Originariamente la Gypsy chiedeva una silver bar per iniziare la quest, invece del coin attuale. La silver bar veniva però conservata dal giocatore. bg:Demon Slayer